1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of video processing, and more specifically towards systems and methods for embedding a foreground video into a background feed based on a control input.
2. Art Background
Background subtraction comprises the removal of a background from a live video, the results of which results in a video comprising the foreground of the live video. Conventional video processing techniques use such background subtraction processes for video conference applications. For example, the foreground of the live video may be extracted and then inserted or embedded into a second background.
Although conventional video processing techniques insert or embed a foreground from a live video into a second background, the conventional techniques do not provide a more robust video experience allowing greater user control or interaction with the second background or virtual objects comprised within the second background.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop systems and methods for embedding a foreground video into a background feed based on a control input. The systems and methods may provide increased user interaction and control of the background feed as well as virtual objects comprised within the background feed.